One's True Destiny
by Kristanci
Summary: Major spoilers if you have not watched RWBY Vol3. Pyrrha has an epiphany before saying goodbye. "Just a short time ago, she was confused, baffled, and even scared. What had this all been for? All of her training, everything she had to endure for years had now come this point."


p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"A moment is all the time one needs to unlock a cluster of memories that had been stored away but stayed close to the heart. The smallest fraction of time brought back the rush of emotions from years past and in that same instant brought everything to fruition./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"She remembered being a stubborn child, a brat who wanted instant gratification as most children do. Wise but simple words echoed in her mind 'em style="box-sizing: inherit;"To become who you are meant to be, allow your victories and failures to shape you.' /emHer mother. She missed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"Years flashed by but she could still recall the first time she wielded Miló and Akoúo. They were so foreign to her touch at first and she struggled to find a balance with them, but things that are meant to be work out as they should. They became the perfect trinity and soon she realized she could not have chosen more suitable weapons for herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"Soon after came the brutal successes of her training. She was not only a role model for those in her generation but she became the target of envy, admiration, jealousy, marketing ploys… Her triumphs came at the price of isolation. While she put on a big smile for all to see, she remembered feeling very alone in the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"She guarded her heart as Akoúo shielded her in battle. She believed her purpose, her destiny was to become a Huntress, and she wouldn't settle for anything less. She saw no other path than the one that lead to making the world a better place and that was her only focus. Though she was grateful for all she had learned in Sanctum Academy, those memories became a blur. It wasn't until she came to Beacon that she felt destined to be more than a Huntress./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;""Do you believe in destiny?" These were her final moments, but the memories still came. She thought Beacon would be the same, that she would spend years in another school being gawked at, challenged and silently ridiculed. She remembered the moment she was completely wrong. He had no idea who she was, and that was oddly refreshing. It was his open, warm and completely genuine heart that made her drop the carefully placed barrier she had kept up for so long. Even though she trained him, he taught her that the world was a better place and all he did was… exist./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"A quick stab and her heart now ached. Her body stilled and the last few memories faded in. All she could do was keep pushing forward, keep fighting. Her new friendships, the young women and men she now called family motivated her, inspired her. They were destined to right the wrongs of the world and pave the way for a brighter future. In the back of her mind, she always wondered if she was on the right path. Was being a Huntress really her destiny?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"Just a short time ago, she was confused, baffled, and even scared. What had this all been for? All of her training, everything she had to endure for years had now come to this point. And she didn't know why. She wasn't meant to be a Huntress. She wasn't meant to fight the Grim with her friends until they were old and grey. She wasn't meant to be the Maiden. She wasn't meant to be with him. So why? She thought to herself as she stared into heartless, amber eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"As she gasped for air, trying desperately not to show her enemy any weakness, she wondered if the dead truly left the waking world. She would miss everyone. She would miss him. Her body gave, but she felt a warm and friendly aura nearby. It comforted her and gave her hope./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857; color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; background-color: #f7f7f7;"With a single touch from her enemy, her physical body disintegrated away. Her presence in the world began to fade, but not before she felt a sudden wave of enormous power. It was in that moment that she realized her destiny. She did help her friends after all. She would help save the world. Never did she expect through all her hardships and heartaches that her destiny would lie in being a catalyst for another. Comforted with the knowledge that not all was lost, she released her hold on the world and wished victory to her friend, a little girl with silver eyes./p 


End file.
